Such a stacking apparatus is described in JP 63-212 664 A1.
Stacking apparatuses of the type mentioned are used, inter alia, in automatic cash machines. Their purpose there is to remove from a transporting apparatus banknotes which are drawn off one after the other from banknote containers, and to gather said banknotes together on a stacking surface to give a banknote stack. Such an automatic cash machine is known, for example, from WO 97/34263 A1. In this case, the banknotes are introduced at high speed into a receiving gap between in each case two fingers of a rotating stacking wheel. On account of the unavoidable slippage of the banknote on the transporting apparatus and of the banknote leading edge, which is not always aligned perpendicularly to the transporting direction, there may be a collision between the banknotes and a finger.
The object of the invention is to propose a straightforward apparatus in which the risk of a banknote colliding with the stacking wheel is minimized.